An RFID system can be composed of at least one reader and one label, and communication is performed between the reader and the label in a wireless way. In recent years, with the extensive use of the RFID technology in numerous fields such as logistics, inventory management, retail and public transportation and so on, how to enhance performances of the RFID system, such as anti-collision, reading rate, security certificate and response time and so on, is the content extensively studied by many scientific research institutions at the present.
Currently, though studies on the performances of the RFID system are extremely extensive, with respect to an RFID reader, especially studies on the problem of energy consumption of a passive portable RFID reader are very limited, and in application scenarios such as bulk warehouse and container terminal and so on, it is required to adopt the passive reader to perform communication with labels, thus how the battery-powered passive reader reads labels as many as possible becomes the problem required to be concerned and solved.